Trouble
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Not so sure how to write this summary because this story was just written for the fun of it. So, read if you want.


**I had to take a break! :P**

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA**

**-Others are mine! (OC)**

Pink, ungloved hands wrote down things she would need.

'_Milk, eggs, cereal, orange juice_…_oh and I need to stop at Cream's!'_ she thought before grabbing her purse and heading out. Hearing footsteps behind her, she didn't seem to care while walking out the door.

Amy normally walked to the grocery store with those footsteps haunting her every step of the way. People would stare even though they were used to it as much as she was. They could give stares as long as they wanted, she didn't care. Stepping into the store and saying hello to the cashier, who she had gotten to known, she made her way between aisles with a squeaky cart; knowing if she carried anything heavy out her husband would yell at her...then quickly apologize for yelling at her.

Walking through the aisles before getting what she needed wasn't any problem…kinda. The footsteps followed her still, all the way from the house. But it happened anytime she left the house; it started happening whenever she walked to some place. Amy stopped in front of the cereal and looked through it, all kinds looking good.

'_Must be cravings…but how am I suppose to choose now?' _she thought before shrugging and grabbing a random kind and putting it in the cart.

Walking to the milk aisle she heard, "Ames!"

She looked to her right and saw one of her best friends; Sonic the Hedgehog. The speedy blue hedgehog walked over to her, "Hiding?"

She laughed, "No, I learned to just ignore it."

"Ah, how's that working for you though?" Sonic asked smiling at her.

"Oh just _peachy_," she said sarcastically then looking back and walking forward rather quickly, "See ya!"

"Soon!" Sonic watched her go before he saw another person go by him, glaring.

Sonic smiled and shook his head, "Those two…" before turning around and facing his own wife, he smiled at the hedgehog, "Hey!"

Sarah, a lime green hedgehog with brown eyes, rolled her eyes, "Come on!" she dragged him away.

'_Mood swings….' _he thought.

* * *

Putting the eggs in the cart, she saw the milk and orange juice already in the cart. Raising an eyebrow then sighing, she pushed the cart to the cashier. As Amy put the cereal box on the counter, the milk and orange juice was put on the counter for her. Glaring at the cartons, she sighed and put up the eggs.

After paying, she walked home; only carrying the eggs and cereal. The footsteps were still heard with the rustling of plastic bags hitting a leg. Amy chewed on the inside of her mouth before she opened the door; putting the cereal and eggs on the counter.

"I'm going to Cream's! See ya!" Amy hollered before almost jogging outside.

Walking to Cream's was a peaceful walk; nobody gave her stares and she didn't hear footsteps following her. She sighed in peace before knocking on Cream's door.

Cream opened it and smiled, "Amy!" She looked over her shoulder and her smile disappeared, "Uh Amy? You got a follower…"

Amy dropped her shoulders in annoyance. Turning around, she glared at the one following her around, every day since she got pregnant.

"Shadow! Quit following me!"

The Ultimate Life Form stood there, just staring at his wife. He blinked and Amy growled, turning to Cream, "I just came for that recipe."

Cream nodded, "I'll get it, come in."

Amy walked in and shut the door before Shadow could come. She stared at it to see if he'd open it. Instead, he knocked. Amy groaned and he knocked faster, impatient almost, just to see if she was groaning in pain or annoyance.

Amy looked down to her growing stomach, "You better not be like your father…." she whispered to it.

She glanced up in confusion; the knocks stopped all of a sudden. Cream came in, "Here they are Am- AHHH!"

Amy looked to where Cream was looking. Staring through the window was Shadow. Amy walked to the window with her hands on her hips, "Shadow! You don't just do that Shadow! You know better! Where is the angry and silent Shadow I know!" Amy yelled at him through the window.

He looked at her and she moaned, putting her fingers between her nose and closing her eyes, "You have no clue what I'm saying do you?"

Shadow stayed silent and Amy turned to Cream with a small smile.

"Sorry, Cream. Thank you," she took the card with Cream's handwriting on it, looking lazily back at her husband.

"No problem, and don't worry about it," Cream laughed, "He's just caring for you."

"More like he's stalking me, I swear, wherever I go, he's there." Amy told her.

"At least that means he won't leave you," Cream smiled, "And if he does," she glared at Shadow, "I'll be happy to put him six feet under."

"Easy Cream," Amy touched her shoulder, "You're not a vicious rabbit; you're a nice one."

Cream sighed, "Sorry…mood swings you know," she smiled at her best friend.

Amy laughed, "Don't I!?"

Cream laughed and escorted her to the door, "Well, it was good seeing you, Amy…and you too…Shadow…" Cream stared at the silent hedgehog who just nodded.

Amy watched as she closed her door. She nodded to herself and turned to Shadow, glaring, "What do you think you're doing!? You can't just follow me around! I want some privacy! Can't I have that!?" Amy yelled.

He stood there and listened, "I don't need you following me around! In fact, I'd rather not have odd stares from people and hearing you just following me! Everywhere I go, it's like-"

Shadow did one of his famous tricks to Amy…because it worked every time. Kissing her to just shut her up. Amy gave in slowly, but by then he pulled away. He did a little hum and kissed her forehead, walking off towards home. Amy watched him before running after him, "Wait up!"

He stopped and watched her. Holding out his hand she looked at it before smiling at him and taking it. He entwined their fingers as they made their short walk home.

* * *

**Couple Years Later:**

"Daddy!"

Shadow laughed as he threw his daughter up in the air. Catching her was the best part. Her eyes would light up and she'd laugh the cutest laugh he'd ever heard.

He held her against her chest as he watched her brother run circles. Shadow shook his head; that boy was a weird one but Shadow loved them both anyways.

Letting go of Maria, he watched her run around with her brother, Damien.

Damien and Maria were twins, looking like their father only Maria had Amy's quills; which were curled today and bouncing whenever she ran/waddled around the room.

He hummed and watched them play, how old were they? That thought popped in his head and he thought about it. Maybe three years old, or two. He didn't have a damn clue; time flew when you were having fun...or getting yelled at by a _very _pregnant wife.

He knew one thing for sure though; Amy was pregnant again. He didn't know why, but that meant harder work when the baby would be born. So he took the liberty of watching these two little squirts for awhile as Amy got some rest. Still though, they'd have times to spend as a family, together.

He sighed and watched as Damien, dizzy as he could be, fell on purpose. Doing a carpet angel, Damien giggled at himself. Maria was- wait, where was Maria?

Shadow looked around the room, "Maria?"

Really? He couldn't watch them for an hour without losing one of them? At least they didn't blend in easily…

"Maria?" he called, looking around the room.

He knew one thing would happen if he didn't find her and he personally didn't want to deal with Momzilla. He looked around the room, "Maria?"

Shadow jumped up from the couch and walked around it, "Oh no…" he almost whimpered.

Where was she? Where was his little girl he adored so much? Well he did say they didn't blend in well…he never said anything about them bad at hiding.

Shadow walked past a stand that held the phone and a flower in a vase. Under the cloth that was on the stand was a little giggling girl, staring at her father, searching around the room.

She felt squished all of a sudden and glared at her older brother.

"Kids!?"

They watched him walk around and around and around the couch just looking for them, "This isn't funny!"

Oh but is was for them. Maria shushed her brother though. Shadow was panicking by now, "Come on this isn't funny! At all!"

Maria dropped the cloth down so she couldn't see her father. She looked to Damien who was covering his mouth; though you could still see his smile coming on.

"Shadow? What are you yelling for?" they heard their mother.

Damien gasped and almost got up to hug his mother. Maria looked at him and shook her head, "No!"

"No?"

Maria shook her head again, "No," she whispered.

"Um, uh, well…."

"Where are the kids?"

Maria lifted the cloth up and watched with her brother.

"Shadow?"

"We're playing!" he lied.

"What?"

"Um…hide and seek?"

"Let me guess…your seeking…." She said as he said, "Yep!"

"For our lost children," she finished.

He looked at her, "They were right in front of my eyes…then poof!"

"Poof?"

"Yep!"

"Shadow…" Amy groaned in annoyance, "W-why do you just always find a way to screw up while watching them?"

"This is the only time!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Shall we remind ourselves how Maria had pink hair for a week just because you dropped the paint!? Or how Damien got a bloody nose from-"

"That was an accident."

"Well, how about Maria's teddy bear that she "lost" when you actually threw it away because she liked it way more than you and Damien's bruise on his cheek for two weeks from-"

"I think we get the point…."

"How about when Maria's arm almost dislocated!?"

"…..That was almost…"

"Or Damien's cut on his leg?"

"That, again, was an accident!"

"Let's start with the others' kids, like Tyler, how you almost dented his head!"

"That was…almost not an accident…he kept annoying me!"

"Or Ruby's missing kitten?"

"I told you it was run over by the mail man, I had nothing to do with it!"

"How about Amethyst and how you broke her music box?"

"THAT thing was…broken before I even touched it!"

"Sure it was…"

Maria stared as Damien got out from under the stand and she soon followed him.

"Mommy?"

They looked to him.

"There you are!"

Shadow watched as Amy hugged him. Looking over to Maria, he looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Maria looked at her father with narrow eyebrows in her own confused state.

"What happened to Mr. Snuggles?"


End file.
